


Una venganza fallida

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Betrayal, Biting, Come Swallowing, Dark Kaworu Nagisa, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Español | Spanish, Gay Porn Hard, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manga Ikari Shinji, Manga Nagisa Kaworu, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Spies & Secret Agents, The Author Regrets Nothing, karlshaun
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Todo lo que Shinji Ikari deseaba era vengar la muerte de su padre, quien fue ejecutado por órdenes de la organización SEELE. Para llevar a cabo su objetivo, Shinji no solo aceptó convertirse en espía y agente especial de NERV, sino también formar parte de una peligrosa misión de infiltración en el cuartel del enemigo.Shinji descubrió muy tarde que estaba rodeado de viles traidores y que su venganza probablemente carecía de sentido, ya que el individuo a quien estaba buscando no existía más. Ahora le tocaba enfrentarse a algo peor.---[AU] Enemigos a amantes. KawoShin (manga ver.)





	1. Una venganza fallida I

**Author's Note:**

> [AU] En este fic, Shinji Ikari tendría unos 25 años de edad.

Cuando Shinji Ikari abrió los ojos, vio todo borroso a su alrededor y sintió un horrible dolor en todo su cuerpo ya que permaneció tendido en el piso por varias horas. Estaba bastante aturdido y demoró casi un par de minutos en enfocar adecuadamente. Recién allí alcanzó a darse cuenta que estaba en una especie de celda, una de espacio muy reducido donde claramente solo una persona podía caber.

La escasa lumínica provenía de un foco que emanaba una luz roja y hacía un ruido extraño, amenazaba con apagarse en cualquier momento y detalle que solo contribuía a generar un ambiente más tenebroso. Eso, sumado al olor a moho y a la humedad imperante estaba causando mucho malestar al castaño, que tenía frío, sed, hambre y moría de ganas por ir al baño, sus necesidades fisiológicas comenzaban a apurarlo.

Poco a poco, la mente del joven empezó a aclararse y preso de la desesperación, se puso a gritar y a golpear la gruesa puerta de metal oxidado que lo mantenía privado de su libertad.

—¡¡¡Sáquenme de aquí!!! -pedía a gritos desaforados y lastimaba sus manos a causa de los fuertes golpes que propinaba a la puerta-

Fue inútil, nadie lo escuchó ni acudió en su ayuda. No tenía modo de escapar de allí, se vio rodeado de paredes de concreto y el techo se encontraba a varios metros de altura. Cuando comenzó a sentir que le dolían los riñones y que su vejiga estaba por estallar, no tuvo más opción que bajarse el pantalón y orinar allí mismo.

—Maldición... -susurró al ver que todo el piso iba quedando cubierto con su orina y que luego ya no tendría siquiera un mínimo espacio para al menos sentarse-

Tras eso, Ikari se sintió aliviado por unos instantes aunque tenía otras molestias en su haber, estaba resintiendo la falta de agua y comida. Su estómago rugía a causa del hambre y su boca se resecaba.

—Si no salgo de aquí, moriré -suspiró y se recargó contra una de las enmohecidas paredes, se vio obligado a permanecer de pie, moviéndose de un lado a otro alternando el peso de su cuerpo entre una pierna y otra- ¡Esos malditos bastardos me traicionaron! -se lamentó al recordar que uno de sus aliados lo atacó por la espalda golpeándolo con una pistola, cosa que hizo que perdiera la conciencia- ¿Por qué no logro recordar qué sucedió después?

Shinji Ikari era un espía que trabajaba para la empresa NERV, fundada por sus padres hace muchos años. Los señores Ikari fueron asesinados, por separado y en extrañas circunstancias. Lo de Yui Ikari inicialmente pareció un desafortunado accidente de transito, la misma perdió el control de su vehículo a alta velocidad, cayendo desde un puente. Sin embargo, las pericias arrojaron que los frenos fueron cortados.

La prensa especuló por mucho tiempo que aquello pudo haber sido obra de una organización llamada SEELE, con la que NERV tenía fuertes desavenencias. Ambas empresas dedicadas al rubro de la investigación científica, competían por llevarse los méritos en el desarrollo de técnicas innovadoras que tendrían repercusión directa sobre la humanidad, especialmente en el ámbito de la salud.

Aunque eso era apenas la punta del iceberg pues en realidad ambas organizaciones estaban involucradas en campos mucho más amplios de lo que enseñaban al mundo y se manejaban de una manera más turbia de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar. Tanto SEELE como NERV hacían experimentos con seres humanos pero ese era un como un secreto de estado, el cual no podía salir a la luz bajo ninguna circunstancia y ambos harían de todo para impedir que eso sucediera, para ello, contaban con el apoyo de las más poderosas mafias del mundo. Estas organizaciones mafiosas que sustentaban a ambas empresas, eran las encargadas de proveerles del material que precisaban para los dichosos experimentos.

Shinji nunca imaginó que la empresa de sus padres estuviera avalando y realizando semejantes acciones. Él era un estudiante de medicina y al graduarse esperaba trabajar a NERV, claro que sin saber a lo que se exponía. Pero todo cambió cuando un nefasto día, recibió una llamada donde le comunicaban que su padre había sido asesinado. Gendo Ikari fue hallado en su oficina, acribillado y con signos de haber sido torturado previamente. Lo peor del caso fue que no se pudo saber acerca del autor del macabro crimen porque las cámaras fueron saboteadas.

Pero la repentina desaparición del asistente directo de Gendo dejó muy en claro que estaba metido hasta el cuello en el asunto. Se trataba de un hombre llamado Ryoji Kaji, quien lo había traicionado y a su vez, se alzó con un extraño objeto que Ikari guardaba celosamente, el "embrión de Adán".

Kaji resultó ser un espía de SEELE al que le encomendaron la misión de infiltrarse en NERV y ganarse la confianza del director para que este le revelara los secretos de la organización. Finalizó su cometido matando a Gendo y robándole aquello que no sabía exactamente qué cosa era ni para qué servía. Pero como eso ya no era su incumbencia, se limitó a cumplir lo que le fue ordenado.

Cuando Gendo Ikari murió, el mando de NERV pasó a manos del Doctor Fuyutsuki, quien hasta ese momento se desempeñaba como vicepresidente de la empresa. Estaba claro que el nuevo al mando haría todo lo posible por tomarse la revancha e intentar recuperar aquel importante objeto, por lo que se puso a idear tácticas con su equipo de élite.

Hasta Fuyutsuki acudió el hijo del occiso Gendo Ikari, quien todavía no podía creer lo que había acontecido. Tras haberse enterado de los pormenores del caso, Shinji acabó sintiéndose tan lleno de rabia y sed de venganza hacia el asesino de su padre y hacia SEELE que rogó a Fuyutsuki lo dejara formar parte del plantel de inmediato. Además, eso era algo que por derecho le correspondía, al fin de cuentas, como hijo de los fundadores.

Fuyutsuki derivó al joven Ikari para que se pusiera bajo las órdenes de una mujer llamada Misato Katsuragi, quien comandaba al personal de seguridad de NERV. Cuando ella supo quién era Shinji y los deseos del mismo por vengar a su padre, le propuso se convirtiera en espía de la organización. Sin dudarlo, el joven aceptó y fue enviado a realizar duros e intensos entrenamientos para su preparación física y mental.

Fueron casi tres años de mucho sacrificio y sufrimiento pero él estaba dispuesto a lo que sea para cumplir con su objetivo. El joven Ikari se convirtió en una persona completamente diferente y cuando sus superiores lo consideraron apto para ponerlo en acción, fue enviado de regreso con Katsuragi.

La mujer se sintió satisfecha con los resultados y solicitó la incorporación de Shinji Ikari al plan que NERV estuvo desarrollando por mucho tiempo para destruir a SEELE definitivamente. El comité creado para el efecto lo aceptó y propuso iniciar el operativo.

Shinji sería enviado a SEELE como infiltrado junto con unos compañeros que le servirían de apoyo. Una vez allí, debía recuperar el embrión de Adán y asesinar a Ryoji Kaji y a Keel Lorenz, presidente de dicha organización, considerado el autor moral del asesinato de Gendo.

Todo parecía indicar que las cosas saldrían bien. Shinji consiguió todo lo necesario hacerse pasar por un personal de alto rango dentro de SEELE, esquivó todos los controles que halló a su paso y una vez que tuvo libre acceso a todo el gigante edificio de la sede, se dirigió al despacho del presidente.

Solo que durante el camino, hubo un abrupto cambio en el orden de los planes cuando se encontró frente a frente con Ryoji Kaji. Sin levantar sospechas, logró desarmarlo y luego amenazándolo con una pistola se lo pudo llevar hasta uno de los depósitos ubicados en el subsuelo de la compañía. Una vez allí, se identificó como el hijo de Gendo Ikari, a lo que el otro hombre respondió con burlas disfrazadas.

—Seré considerado contigo por los años que trabajé para tu padre -el hombre esbozó una sonrisa ladina- Aunque Gendo era un desgraciado, le llegué a tomar cierto aprecio también. Así que en su memoria, salvaré tu vida, Shinji.

—¡Cállate, maldito! -replicó el castaño visiblemente molesto- ¿Por qué asesinaste a mi padre? ¿Por qué te ensañaste con él de esa manera?

—Porque se lo merecía. Si supieras todas las cosas que hizo tu progenitor, estoy seguro que hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo. No me hagas hablar de más porque te rompería el corazón, así que baja el arma y lárgate de aquí cuanto antes. Te garantizo que no saldrás lastimado si te vas ahora. Deja las cosas como están, vete y olvida todo esto, de lo contrario, te irá muy mal.

Shinji no lo pudo soportar más. Sabía a la perfección que ese tipo no hablaba en serio, que lo estaba engañando y trataba de jugar con su mente solo para que bajara la guardia. Era consciente de que quizás había firmado su sentencia de muerte por el solo hecho de haber ingresado a ese lugar. Aún así, recordó que tenía una misión que cumplir y una venganza que concretar.

Le repugnaba demasiado estar frente al asesino de su padre y entonces no lo dudó más, apretó el gatillo y disparó a Kaji hasta que el cartucho de su arma quedó vacío. No sintió ni un ápice de remordimiento al ver el cuerpo ajeno tendido en un charco de sangre. Finalmente acabó con ese traidor.

Pero la traición estaba en todas en partes. En cuanto quiso ir hacia el elevador para reanudar su cometido de llegar al despacho de Keel Lorenz, escuchó unos pasos hacia él y ni bien volteó a verificar, pudo distinguir por apenas unas milésimas de segundos a su compañera Asuka Langley Soryu, quien iba con él en esa misión.

—¡Eres un idiota, Shinji! -la escuchó decir y sintió un golpe seco en la cabeza que lo hizo desmayar-

Asuka no solo era una de las tantas amantes de Kaji, también resultó ser otro hampón de SEELE, a quienes por sumas multimillonarias vendió la información sobre los planes de NERV, como la infiltración de Shinji Ikari y los objetivos del mismo una vez adentro del edificio. De ahí, Shinji fue llevado a esa especie de prisión mientras los altos mandos de SEELE deliberaban lo qué harían con él.

—NERV ya se lavó las manos, como de costumbre -comentó uno de los reunidos- Negaron rotundamente que ese joven trabaja para ellos. De hecho, no hay registros de nadie llamado Shinji Ikari en sus sistemas. Así que no podremos entablar ninguna demanda ante las cortes internacionales acusándolos de espionaje y conspiración.

—Al parecer han preparado muy bien para dar este golpe. Si los lleváramos a juicio, podríamos quitarles todo hasta dejarlos en la quiebra pero esas alimañas han dejado a su suerte al hijo de Gendo Ikari. Ni siquiera confiaban en sus capacidades y lo usaron como un mero elemento ensayo para ver si podían llegar hasta aquí -refirió el hombre que comandaba esa reunión- Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con la mujer que nos vendió la información?

—Acaba de ser eliminada, señor -confirmó otro de los asistentes-

—Bien -sonrió- Me hubiera gustado ser yo quien le diera el tiro de gracia pero no me ensuciaré las manos con esa clase de basura.

—¿Qué haremos entonces con Shinji Ikari, señor?

—Tendré una charla personal con él. Hay cosas que necesita saber antes de su ejecución, así que lo quiero en mi oficina en una hora. Ya luego les informaré mi decisión al respecto.

\---

Cuando creyó que iría a desmayarse, escuchó pasos acercarse hacia la puerta. Estaba acurrucado en un rincón de esa pequeña celda, temblando de frío pues la temperatura del lugar hubiera descendido bastante. No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo allí y ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando los pasos se detuvieron justo frente a donde se hallaba encerrado.

—¡Auxilio! -quiso gritar pero la voz no le salió, estaba débil a causa de la falta de agua y comida-

En cuanto la gruesa y oxidada puerta fue abierta, una potente luz proveniente de afuera le lastimo sus ojos y se vio obligado a tapárselos con su antebrazo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

—¡Qué asco! -vociferó un sujeto- ¡Este lugar apesta!

—Deja de perder el tiempo y saca al prisionero -replicó alguien más-

Entonces Shinji sintió que lo agarraron del brazo para quitarlo fuera del reducido recinto. No pudo ver nada porque le pusieron una especie de bolsa de tela negra en la cabeza y lo esposaron con las manos hacia atrás. Los esfuerzos que hizo para defenderse fueron totalmente inútiles y ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para gritar.

Todo lo que supo fue que entre dos personas -que supuso eran parte del personal de seguridad de SEELE- lo estaban conduciendo con prisa hacia un rumbo desconocido. Fueron varios e interminables minutos de trayecto a pie hasta que ingresaron a un ascensor que los condujo varios pisos arriba.

En cuanto se abrió la puerta del elevador, lo llevaron hasta una habitación oscura donde procedieron a quitarle la bolsa que traía en la cabeza y a colocarle de inmediato algo que parecía ser un collar de metal que se ciñó a la piel de su cuello. Luego le quitaron las esposas y cuando vio hacia los tipos que lo escoltaban, estos vestían impecables trajes negros y se dio cuenta que ambos lo estaban apuntando con armas de grueso calibre.

No consiguió ver los rostros ajenos pues los dos fornidos hombres llevaban unas máscaras negras que tenían el emblema de SEELE en color blanco. Shinji lo pudo reconocer de inmediato al ver el triángulo invertido con los siete ojos.

—Tienes 10 minutos para tomar un baño y quitarte ese olor a mierda que traes -dijo uno de los tipos con voz amenazante- Cuando termines, se te proveerá de una nueva vestimenta. Ni pienses en escapar porque si intentas algo fuera de lugar, se activará el dispositivo que traes en el cuello y eso hará que vueles en mil pedazos. ¡Ahora muévete, imbécil!

—Solicito apertura de puerta -el otro sujeto habló por un comunicador y en unos segundos, una puerta se abrió detrás de ambos y ambos salieron con prisa, aún apuntando a Shinji, a quien dejaron en ese lugar-

Las luces se encendieron automáticamente. Entonces pudo ver que se encontraba en un lugar donde habían duchas. Tragó saliva, aquello no pintaba nada bien y estaba lleno de dudas, no sabía qué debía hacer.

—El tiempo corre, Shinji Ikari. ¿Qué demonios estás esperando? -la voz del hombre que le había dado las indicaciones sobre lo que debía hacer resonó en el lugar desde el techo, se alarmó al escucharlo y volteó a ver hacia una de las esquinas del sitio comprobando la presencia de una cámara de seguridad-

—¡Maldita sea! -susurró- ¿Cómo se supone tomaré un baño si me están viendo? ¡Esto es vergonzoso!

—¡Abre una de las jodidas duchas y date un baño! -insistió la misma voz- ¿Crees que estamos jugando? ¡Muévete, infeliz!

Entonces sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo y escuchó un pitido parecido al de un cronómetro proveniente del collar que traía puesto. Lo tocó con una de sus manos para tratar de quitárselo pero la sensación de electrocución se intensificó.

—El collar está activado en este momento, Ikari -advirtieron- Te quedan exactamente ocho minutos con cincuenta segundos para terminar de ducharte o no saldrás vivo de allí.

La horrible sensación que Shinji experimentaba cesó por completo y no le quedó más que darse prisa y hacer lo que le ordenaron. Se desvistió tan rápido como pudo y se metió a duchar con toda la vergüenza del mundo a cuestas al saber que estaba siendo observado pero también se sentía extrañamente agradecido ya que en verdad estaba necesitando un baño caliente. Abrió una de las regaderas, enjabonó su cuerpo y también lavó sus cabellos, se sintió relajado por unos instantes.

En cuanto terminó con su aseo, tomó una toalla que tenía dispuesta cerca de él y comenzó a secarse. Mientras lo hacía, vio que una ranura en se abrió en la pared y por allí le fue ingresado lo que supuso era ropa limpia. Se acercó para verificar de qué se trataba pero volvió a alarmarse en cuanto comprobó que era precisamente ropa convencional sino una especie bata hospitalaria y un par de calzados de goma.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? -se preguntó- ¡Ni siquiera me dan ropa interior!

-¡Vístete pronto, Ikari! Todavía queda algo por hacer y el tiempo se termina.

El castaño exhaló pesadamente y siguió las órdenes de nueva cuenta. Una vez que estuvo listo, las luces del recinto se apagaron y los mismos hombre de hace rato, volvieron a ingresar al sitio. Procedieron a esposarlo y a cubrirle el rostro una vez más para finalmente llevárselo de allí.

Lo que menos esperó Shinji fue que lo llevaran a comer. Lo liberaron en una habitación vacía y completamente blanca, otra vez apareció una ranura en la pared por donde ingresó una bandeja con comida y bebida. Su estómago para entonces hacía ruidos estruendosos a causa del hambre, por lo que el sándwich que le dieron junto con un pequeño jugo en cartón, parecían ser como un banquete, quizás exquisito que pudo haber probado en su vida. Acabó con todo en cuestión de unos pocos minutos, claro que no se había saciado pero al menos se sentía menos débil.

Lo dejaron esperando alrededor de una hora sentado en ese mismo lugar. Si bien no vio cámaras allí, se sentía horriblemente vigilado desde algún lado y eso lo ponía en verdad incómodo. Todavía no entendía de qué se trataba todo aquello pero sabía que tenía que hallar un modo de deshacerse del collar que traía y luego ver cómo huir allí.

En sus adentros, todavía estaba maldiciendo a Asuka por haber traicionado a NERV. Esa odiosa mujer era la única responsable de que él se encontrara en ese momento en la más completa incertidumbre. Frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños con fuerza, todo lo que quería en ese instante era tenerla en frente para ahorcarla con sus propias manos. Lo que el joven hombre ignoraba era que la pelirroja ya estaba muerta para entonces.

\---

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse luego de que lo tuvieran encerrado en una habitación vacía, la puerta fue abierta y ya no fueron únicamente los dos hombres de las veces anteriores quienes ingresaron. Ahora eran seis de ellos, todos lucían exactamente iguales, con sus trajes negros y sus rostros ocultos detrás de esas inquietantes máscaras con el emblema de SEELE. Cuatro de ellos lo rodearon, apuntándolo con unas temerarias ametralladoras mientras que otros dos se disponían a esposar sus manos y también sus pies. Ya no le colocaron la bolsa en la cabeza como las otras veces, ahora le cubrieron los ojos con una especie de antifaz ajustado y también lo amordazaron.

—¡Camina! -ordenó uno de los sujetos y entre dos le sostuvieron de los brazos para guiarlo-

En ese trayecto, Ikari pensaba que sus años de formación fueron al parecer totalmente en vano. Se sentía vulnerable y sin el apoyo de sus compañeros, no iba a poder hacer nada en absoluto. Supuso que lo estaban llevando a ejecutar, por lo que ya se resignó a que no saldría de allí sino muerto.

Luego de recorrer a ciegas un considerable trayecto y tomar un elevador, lo hicieron detenerse. Pudo escuchar el sonido de una puerta mecánica abrirse pero no lo ingresaron aún. Reconoció la voz de uno de los sujetos, era el que siempre le daba las órdenes.

—Señor Presidente, el prisionero se encuentra aquí como lo ordenó. Solicito su autorización para proceder al ingreso.

Cuando el castaño escuchó aquello, sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. No podía creer lo que había escuchado, definitivamente lo llevaron en presencia de Keel Lorenz. Estaba seguro de que ya sabían perfectamente quién era él y que trabajaba para NERV.

Al recibir la autorización correspondiente, lo hicieron caminar de nueva cuenta y posteriormente lo obligaron a colocarse de rodillas en el helado suelo del recinto. No podía ver ni moverse apropiadamente. Nadie decía una sola palabra, cosa que lo ponía ansioso e inquieto.

Escuchó que todos los que lo escoltaban salieron del lugar una vez que lo dejaron allí y también el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Al parecer, el que daba las órdenes, se limitaba a gesticular porque todavía no había escuchado que emitiera una sola palabra pero sabía que estaba frente a alguien, podía claramente sentir una presencia cerca de él.

Sin embargo, escuchó unos pasos viniendo hacia él y su cuerpo se tensó. Alguien estaba caminando alrededor de él, aparentemente examinándolo, lo rodeó al menos un par de veces y le quitó la mordaza para luego detenerse quedando delante.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí, Keel Lorenz? -preguntó ya harto de todo- ¡Si va a matarme, hágalo de una maldita vez!

—Te estaba esperando, Shinji Ikari.

La voz suave y tranquila del hombre que le dijo aquello le produjo un extraño sobresalto. Definitivamente quien le hablaba no era Keel, asumió se trataba de alguien muchísimo más joven y no parecía amenazante.

—¿¡Quién eres tú!? -vociferó-

—Soy el presidente de esta organización que osaste invadir.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Tú no eres Keel Lorenz!

—No, por supuesto que no. Debo reconocer que hiciste un buen trabajo burlando al equipo de seguridad de SEELE, conseguiste infiltrarte en el edificio con bastante facilidad. Eres bueno en lo tuyo, Shinji Ikari.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? -demandó el castaño, harto de ese discurso carente de sentido que era obligado a escuchar-

—Explicaciones -contestó el contrario- Te metiste ilegalmente a este lugar con planes de cometer un atentado. Has incurrido en una falta muy grave y tendrás que pagarla con tu vida. ¿Estás consciente de eso?

—¡Entonces hazlo! -gritó desesperado- ¡Mátame de una vez y acaba con esto!

—Lo haría, desafortunadamente me debes algo y pienso cobrártelo antes de tu ejecución.

—¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó Shinji notablemente confundido-

Escuchó de nuevo los pasos ajenos en su dirección para luego ser tomado bruscamente del cabello y obligado a ponerse de pie.

—Ngh...ah... -gimoteó a causa del dolor que le produjo el repentino jalón hasta que pudo sentir la respiración de ese hombre cerca de su rostro-

—Mataste a sangre fría a mi amante favorito -habló por fin el otro-

—¿Eh?

—Ryoji Kaji. ¿Te suena ese nombre, cierto?

—¡Sí, lo maté! Era parte de mi venganza porque ese infeliz fue el que ejecutó a mi padre. ¡Y el siguiente será Keel Lorenz, lo juro!

—¿En verdad? -replicó el otro con sorna-

—Si no lo mato yo, mis compañeros se encargarán de él aunque yo muera antes. Ese infeliz va a recibir su merecido. ¡¡¡Vengaré a mi padre!!!

Escuchó una risa incrédula por parte del otro y sintió una rabia inconmesurable.

—Shinji, NERV te traicionó y te abandonó a tu suerte aquí. Mandaron retirar a todos tus compañeros y ahora niegan públicamente cualquier tipo de relación contigo. Pero también acabas de confirmarme algo que ya hace tiempo sospechaba, el equipo de inteligencia e investigación de NERV es una completa basura -sonrió de lado- Ni tú ni tu nadie podrá matar a Keel Lorenz simplemente porque él ya murió.

El castaño no daba crédito a las palabras ajenas.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero qué dices? ¡¡¡Estás mintiendo!!!

—¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? SEELE manejó ese tema con mucho hermetismo pero pensé que NERV lo iba a llegar a averiguar de todos modos. Ahora veo que no -el hombre lanzó un largo suspiro antes de proseguir- Mi padre ya estaba muy viejo y falleció hace dos años por causas naturales.

—¿¡Tu padre!?

—Así es. Soy el hijo unigénito de Keel Lorenz y ahora quedé en su reemplazo al mando de SEELE.

—¡Mientes! -Ikari se estaba alterando por completo al conocer aquella noticia- ¡¡¡Estás mintiendo!!!

—Quisiera poder decirte lo contrario pero es tan cierto como tu venganza fallida. ¿En serio querías vengar a Gendo Ikari? Tu padre tuvo el final que merecía.

—¡Cállate, imbécil! ¡Él no merecía morir de ese modo, ustedes lo asesinaron cobardemente!

—Así mismo como él mató a tu madre.

—¡¡¡Basta!!! Mi madre murió en un accidente, no hables de cosas que no sabes.

—¿En serio crees que fue un accidente?

—¡Claro que lo fue!

—Eso fue lo que te hicieron creer, Shinji. Pero la verdad es que ese accidente fue provocado y tu padre fue el autor moral junto con su amante. Cuando Yui Ikari murió, todas las acciones de NERV pasaron a ser propiedad de Gendo y también recibió una importante cantidad de dinero al cobrar un seguro de vida.

Ikari estaba a punto de ser víctima de una crisis nerviosa con todo aquello que escuchaba. Empezó a proferir maldiciones en contra de su interlocutor hasta que fue raudamente callado al recibir una fuerte cachetada que lo dejó atónito.

—No me gustan las personas desagradecidas. Ya verás tú como lidiar con el desengaño pero te traje aquí porque arruinaste mis planes del día así que me vas a compensar con creces. Mataste a mi amante y ahora ocuparás su lugar hasta que yo lo decida.

—¿¡Qué!?

En ese momento, el antifaz que le privaba de ver fue retirado y pudo por fin conocer a quien le estuvo hablando todo ese tiempo. Shinji levantó la mirada y se encontró con un joven de increíble belleza, era un misterioso albino cuyos ojos eran tan profundos y rojos que le parecía podía perderse en ellos. Nunca había conocido a alguien así, no le generaba miedo ni le intimidaba pero sí le inquietaba bastante por tenerlo tan cerca y también por el modo en que lo veía.

Sintió una de las manos ajenas acariciando con delicadeza su rostro y sin mediar más palabras, se acercó a besarlo de una manera atrevida y sumamente pasional. Ikari no fue capaz de reaccionar, estaba como paralizado ante la situación que lo superaba por completo hasta que de pronto, la otra mano del albino se coló bajo la bata que llevaba y la condujo justo hasta uno de sus glúteos, acariciándoselo sin el más mínimo pudor.

—¿Qué se supone estás haciendo? -preguntó Shinji en un susurro aún casi pegado contra los labios ajenos-

—Ya te dije. A partir de ahora, serás mi nuevo amante -el albino sonrió- De ti dependerá que te perdone la vida y te deje ir después de esto.

Shinji pensó que podía aprovechar aquello para utilizarlo a su favor y huir pero por otra parte, no entendía la razón por la que se encontraba repentinamente excitado y acalorado con los besos y las caricias del atractivo hombre. Entonces se hizo un par de preguntas concretas: ¿Acaso también lo deseaba? ¿Cómo quedarían sus deseos de venganza después de todo lo que supo?


	2. Una venganza fallida II

De un momento a otro, todos aquellos besos y caricias cesaron. El albino miró a Shinji con una expresión que denotaba confusión y luego le sonrió.

—¡Oh, pero cuánta descortesía de mi parte! No me he presentado aún contigo, ¿cierto? Empecemos de nuevo, ¿sí? Es un gusto conocerte, Shinji Ikari. Soy Kaworu Nagisa, actual presidente de SEELE.

—Kaworu -murmuró, finalmente conocía la identidad de ese misterioso y atractivo hombre que tanto lo inquietaba-

—¡Vaya! Mira nada más lo que tenemos por aquí -observó con una sonrisa ladina y deslizó su dedo índice cuesta abajo por encima de la bata de Ikari hasta detenerse en la erección que sobresalía bajo la tela- ¿Así qué te gustó? Eso quiere decir que podemos proseguir. Pero eso sí, antes tendrás que responderme unas cosas.

El albino lo empujó hasta un escritorio de cristal que tenía en frente y Shinji acabó cayendo sobre él, dejando su pecho y su rostro pegados al vidrio. No pudo hacer nada para componerse pues traía las manos esposadas a la espalda y enseguida sintió que le tocaban alevosamente la parte posterior de sus muslos hasta que la bata fue levantada, dejando su trasero desnudo y expuesto.

—Tienes una piel muy tersa y bonita -musitó Kaworu mientras sus manos acariciaban las nalgas de su prisionero- Justo como me gusta. Bien, conversemos un poco, Shinji. ¿Cómo es que lograste infiltrarte al edificio?

—¡Vete al diablo! -vociferó- ¡No pienso decirte nada!

—Respuesta incorrecta -un golpe seco y fuerte impactó directamente contra los glúteos de Ikari, arrancándole un alarido- ¿Cómo entraste al edificio, Shinji? Quiero que me des el nombre de la persona que está conspirando en contra de SEELE.

—¡Ngh...no voy a hablar!

Nuevamente el sonido de la mano ajena chocando contra su trasero inundó aquella sala, pero esta vez no fue solo una nalgada, fueron al menos una docena, una tras otra, casi sin descanso. Los ojos del castaño estaban llenos de lágrimas y no podía sino sentir una inmensa rabia sobre todo porque sentía que su erección se tornaba peor y comenzaba a dolerle más que aquellos golpes.

Sus nalgas quedaron rojas, sentía un gran ardor y las huellas de las manos de su captor quedaron dibujadas en su piel. Respiraba agitado y empezó a cuestionarse si debía hablar o no. Después de todo, ya se supo abandonado y traicionado por NERV.

—¿Acaso esto es lo que viniste a buscar? -preguntó el albino poniendo frente al rostro ajeno una especie de tubo de ensayo bastante más grueso y largo que los usuales, en él había un líquido de color naranja y sus ojos casi se desorbitaron cuando vio que en el mismo flotaba aquello que pudo reconocer como el famoso embrión de Adán-

—¡¡¡Sí!!! -exclamó desesperado- Es el embrión de Adán, el mismo que el maldito traidor de Kaji robó a mi padre.

—¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para que te lo regrese?

—¡Lo que sea!

—¿Lo que sea? -Kaworu sonrió complacido- Eso me agrada. ¿Tanto así lo quieres?

—Sí. Haré lo que sea para tenerlo de vuelta.

—De acuerdo. Así será.

El albino destapó el tubo y vertió un poco de ese líquido en medio de las nalgas de Ikari, quien se removió en su sitio al sentir la sensación de frío humedeciendo sus zonas íntimas y deslizándose por sus piernas. En tanto, el otro volvió a tapar el objeto y acercó la punta ovalada del mismo justo en el orificio ajeno, haciendo algo de presión al empujarlo.

—Lo querías, ¿cierto? -lo sujetó de los brazos para que evitara moverse mucho mientras insertaba más y más el tubo de cristal en el cuerpo de Shinji- Tómalo entonces.

—¡Ahhh...no, basta! -pidió Ikari al sentirse invadido- ¡Déjame! ¡¡¡Aaahhh!!!

—Dices que no quieres y sin embargo estás gimiendo tan provocativamente -sonrió- No eres sincero contigo mismo, Shinji.

Entonces Nagisa empezó a mover aquel improvisado consolador en el interior ajeno, metiéndolo tanto como le era posible y quitándolo de vuelta para repetir la misma acción unas cuantiosas veces. En tanto, el castaño gemía desesperado e incluso gritaba ante la intrusión constante, sentía que estaba próximo a correrse a pesar de la horrible situación.

—¿Por qué me siento tan excitado con esto? ¡Este tipo me está violando y siento que soy capaz de suplicarle que siga! ¿Qué pasa conmigo? -pensó-

Cuando el objeto fue retirado de su cuerpo, quedó allí sobre el escritorio todo agitado y transpirado mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Entonces pudo escuchar el sonido del cinturón ajeno siendo desabrochado y segundos después, sintió la violenta intromisión del miembro de Kaworu en él.

—¡¡¡Aahhhhhh!!! -gritó desaforadamente, aunque no lo vio podía sentir que ese atractivo hombre tenía un pene bastante grande, mucho más que aquella cosa que le introdujo antes como preparativo-

Escuchaba al albino jadeando cada vez que lo penetraba duro y profundo, hasta que ese falo desaparecía en su interior. Le estaba resultando quizás demasiado placentero y sensual, más de lo que creía correcto y eso lo avergonzaba bastante.

—Ngh...mmm...¿quieres que pare, Shinji? -preguntó Kaworu acercándose al oído ajeno, mofándose al escucharlo gemir de esa manera tan obscena-

—No...sigue... -susurró antes de sentir los dientes del albino en la piel de su cuello, cosa que lo hizo sobresaltar y gritar más-

El cuerpo de Ikari temblaba y su interior se contraía, aprisionando con fuerza la virilidad de su ahora amante, haciendo que este también gimiera y dejara de morderlo. De repente, el castaño sintió una mano asirse a su pene que seguía erecto y todo húmedo, estaba a punto de correrse y pensaba que lo haría al sentir los dedos ajenos deslizándose sobre él.

Las embestidas continuaron por unos intensos segundos hasta que el albino se dejó venir por completo en el interior de su prisionero, llenándole con sus fluidos que eran tan abundantes y acabaron incluso fugándose de Ikari hasta caer por sus piernas.

Shinji volvía a gritar y a retorcerse al sentir que no podía correrse. Kaworu colocó su dedo justo en la punta del miembro ajeno, presionándolo para impedirle que se viniera y volvió a embestirlo aunque ahora lo hacía con una lentitud digna de tortura, lo hacía tan profundamente hasta llegar a su punto de máximo placer.

—No dejaré que te vengas, Shinji -le dijo al oído-

—¡¡¡Por favor!!! -volvió a gritar- Deja que me corra, no lo soporto más -ciertamente la sensación era frustrante, incómoda y dolorosa pero el albino parecía muy entretenido con eso-

—Solo lo haré si colaboras conmigo. ¿Prometes que lo harás?

—¡Lo prometo! -las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, su orgasmo estaba ahí contenido-

—Confiaré en ti, Shinji -refirió Nagisa- Si cumples con tu palabra, haré que te arrepientas. Conozco más de mil maneras de infligir dolor y me encantaría experimentarlo contigo -su voz se tornó sombría, en verdad ese hombre poseía la belleza de un ángel y la crueldad sádica de un demonio-

Ni bien Kaworu apartó su mano del miembro ajeno, el orgasmo de Shinji estalló haciendo que su semen saliera disparado con fuerza contra el cristal y se dispersara salpicando hasta el piso aunque parte de él también quedó entre los dedos de su amante, quien sonreía al verlo casi sin fuerzas.

—Límpalos -ordenó el albino acercando sus dedos con vestigios blanquecinos la boca de Shinji hasta introducirlos en ella-

La lengua del castaño se encargaba de sacar los rastros de su propio semen de los dedos del otro hasta dejarlos limpios como le fue indicado.

—Trágatelo -volvió a mandar Kaworu y Shinji así lo hizo, no le resultó desagradable por extraño que pudiera resultar-

En cuanto Kaworu dejó el cuerpo de su contrario, éste se desplomó cayendo al piso, estaba agotado y ya sin fuerza alguna. El albino se acomodó la ropa y ordenó a su personal de seguridad que vinieran por el prisionero.

—Llévenlo a una celda bien acondicionada y quítenle las esposas -exigió- Quiero que descanse apropiadamente para el siguiente interrogatorio. Si la próxima no colabora como prometió, ordenaré su ejecución inmediata.

—Sí, señor -respondieron los dos guardias que se apersonaron en el lugar y uno de ellos cargó a Shinji, quien se había desvanecido y ya era imposible que caminara por su cuenta.

Kaworu ocupó su asiento detrás de su escritorio y pudo observar aún las manchas que Shinji dejó allí, que de a poco iban secándose. Sonrió satisfecho por su hazaña, definitivamente no planeaba deshacerse tan pronto de ese joven.

—Al final de cuentas, fui el más beneficiado con la venganza fallida de Shinji Ikari. No puedo esperar a interrogarlo de nuevo.

Por otra parte, NERV nunca supo realmente lo que sucedió con Shinji, por lo que acabaron dándolo por muerto.

**FIN**


End file.
